


Early Morning Showers

by Hiddlesconda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	Early Morning Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Morning Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522984) by [tea_leaves_and_dvds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaves_and_dvds/pseuds/tea_leaves_and_dvds). 



Tony obudził się, ziewnął i przeciągnął się na łóżku. Po omacku sięgnął do ciała, które było przy nim zeszłej nocy, ale natrafił na pustkę.

– Dlaczego zawsze to robisz? – mruknął i usiadł powoli przecierając oczy. – Loki? – zawołał wstając ostrożnie. – Loki? – zawołał ponownie i westchnął gdy usłyszał szum prysznica.

Spotykali się już od kilku miesięcy ukrywając się przed wszystkimi i nawet jeśli to było skomplikowane, a Loki oficjalnie jest złoczyńcą to ten związek działał. Wszedł do dużej łazienki i uśmiechnął się widząc mężczyznę szczęśliwie nucącego pod prysznicem. Tony po cichu zrzucił swoje ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic owijając ramiona wokół Lokiego i przyciskając się do jego pleców.

– Mmm, dzień dobry – wymruczał Loki opierając się o ciepłe ciało za nim.

Tony uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w ramię podczas gdy ten spłukiwał szampon z włosów.

– Dobry – odpowiedział całując Lokiego w policzek. – Posłuchaj, kochanie – powiedział surowo. – Musisz przestać wstawać tak wcześnie – przesunął dłońmi po jego bokach. – Co jeśli chcielibyśmy kontynuować to co robiliśmy w nocy? – wymruczał i przygryzł znak, który wczoraj zostawił na szyi Lokiego.

Loki prychnął i odwrócił się w jego ramionach.

– Masz na myśli, co jeśli ty chciałbyś kontynuować – uśmiechnął się i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. – Ja jestem całkowicie zaspokojony – zamruczał z psotnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Tony zadrżał i zarzucił ramiona na jego szyję przyciskając go do ściany.

– Oh naprawdę? – wyszeptał, a Loki zaczął szarpać się z jego ramionami starając się odepchnąć go od siebie. Dłonie Tony'ego przesunęły się w dół do pośladków Lokiego ściskając je i ugniatając, wciąż przyciskając go do ściany swoim ciałem. – Jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał delikatnie otaczając palcem wejście Lokiego, zadowolony z nawilżenia jakie zapewniała woda i z tego, że po poprzedniej nocy mężczyzna nadal był rozluźniony. – Nie chcesz tego? – zapytał skubiąc jego szyję i powoli wciskając palec w jego wnętrze. Loki jęknął, jego ciało zaczęło pozytywnie reagować na to jak Tony drażnił się z nim, na przemian wpychając palec głęboko w niego i masując jego prostatę.

– Kurwa... przestań – załkał przy kolejnym takim pchnięciu, Tony czuł jak jego penis pulsuje, a kiedy dodał drugi palec mężczyzna zaczął wydawać bezwstydne odgłosy.

– Nie podoba ci się? – wymruczał mu do ucha. Jego własny penis jeszcze mocniej napierał na udo mężczyzny, zaczął pocierać nim o coraz bardziej chętne ciało Lokiego. – Twojemu penisowi zdaje się podobać – wyszeptał kiedy Loki zaczął twardnieć między ich ciałami, a jego czubek stał się błyszczący i różowy. Tony owinął palce wokół niego, oczy Lokiego były zamglone pożądaniem. – Tak bardzo piękny penis – mruknął w jego szyję, całując ją i znacząc ponownie. Głaskał go wolno, nie chcąc by Loki doszedł. – Jakie to uczucie? Gdy twój penis i wejście są tak bardzo dręczone?

Loki drżał i dyszał, jego nogi miękły i uginały się pod wpływem stymulacji.

– Anthony, proszę – Loki jęknął w ramię mężczyzny, palce Tony'ego nadal tkwiły wciśnięte głęboko w jego wnętrzu, a dłoń ciasno i ciepło obejmowała jego sączącą się erekcję.

– O co prosisz? – zamruczał Tony i poczuł skurcz Lokiego wokół swoich palców.

Loki spojrzał na niego, ale jęknął znowu czując jak palce Tony’ego masują jego prostatę, sprawiając, że skręcał się pod nim.

– Proszę, pieprz mnie, Tony – wydyszał bez żadnego wstydu. Tony uśmiechnął się i odsunął, by odwrócić Lokiego i chwytając jego nadgarstki przygwoździł je do ściany nad jego głową.

– Będziesz grzeczny? – zapytał kąsając jego szyję.

Było coś niezwykłego w posiadaniu Lokiego w taki sposób, Lokiego, który był niebezpieczny i potrafił zastraszyć każdego. 

Mężczyzna jęknął i próbował pchnąć tyłek w jego stronę.

– Tak, Tony! – wysapał. – Cholera! Zrób to w końcu!

Tony zaśmiał się w jego szyję, ustawił się naprzeciw wejścia Lokiego i pchnął mocno, bez ostrzeżenia. Mężczyzna krzyknął czując jak Tony rozdziera go od środka, jego wejście zaciskało się wokół penisa Starka chcąc wciągnąć go głębiej. Tony zamarł na moment jęcząc w szyję Lokiego i rozkoszując się uczuciem ciasnego ciepła.

– Boże, jesteś taki piękny – westchnął.

– Przestań mówić – Loki syknął na niego, ale zaraz zaskomlał kiedy Tony pchnął głębiej karając go.

Jęknął i skrzywił się gdy Tony złapał go za biodra i zaczął go pieprzyć, dźwięk skóry uderzającej o skórę roznosił się echem po całej łazience.

– Więcej! – jęknął Loki, chcąc nabić się na jego penisa bardziej, chcąc być całkowicie wypełnionym, wyginając się w jego stronę. 

Tony uśmiechnął się i dał mu ostrego klapsa, ciesząc się kiedy Loki wygiął się z przyjemności a na jego pośladku wykwitły czerwone plamy.

– Chciałbym, żeby ludzie mogli cię takiego zobaczyć – sapnął gdy zaczął poruszać się w nim jeszcze szybciej, obserwując jak Loki kwili przy każdym mocniejszym pchnięciu. – Co by pomyśleli widząc cię tak błagającego o mojego penisa jak teraz?

Loki nie słuchał go, zamknął oczy z rozkoszy i skupiał się tylko na własnym oddechu i jękach.

– Kurwa, kurwa! – łkał, całkowicie zatracony w tym, jak wspaniałym uczuciem było posiadanie Tony’ego w sobie. Wiedział, że upadłby gdyby Stark nie podtrzymywał go.

– Więcej… – wydyszał i oparł policzek o ścianę. – Chcę więcej!

Tony pieprzył go mocniej i szybciej, aż poczuł ciepło w dole swojego brzucha. Przygryzł ramię Lokiego i zaczął go wypełniać swoim nasieniem mając przed oczami ciemne plamy.

– Kurwa, Tony! – Loki krzyknął kiedy poczuł jak mężczyzna w nim dochodzi i sam doszedł na ścianę prysznicową. 

Ich oddechy uspokajały się, a woda zmywała z nich pot i spermę. Tony powoli wysunął się z niego.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, delikatnie całując go w skroń. 

Loki kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do niego. Jego nogi drżały, a on sam zaczął odczuwać ból w dolnej części pleców. Tony uśmiechnął się, podniósł go delikatnie i zaniósł do łóżka owijając go wcześniej ręcznikiem. Loki mruczał szczęśliwie kiedy Tony przesuwał po jego ciele miękki ręcznik osuszając go.

– Nie ruszam się stąd – powiedział i uśmiechnął się kiedy Tony pocałował go w czoło.

– Wiem – zaśmiał się. – Zostań w łóżku, będę cię rozpieszczać dzisiaj.

Pomógł mu ubrać się w czystą piżamę i zaczął masować dłońmi dół jego pleców. Loki uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zamknął oczy ciesząc się z jego opieki.

– Kocham cię – wymamrotał cicho i spojrzał przestraszony w górę kiedy dłonie Tony’ego na jego plecach zatrzymały się.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał, a Loki skinął głową przygryzając wargę.

– Tak – odpowiedział i spuścił wzrok. – Nie musisz odpowiadać – zapewnił go, ale poczuł jak powietrze uchodzi z jego płuc kiedy Tony pocałował go głęboko.

– Też cię kocham – wyszeptał i Loki uśmiechnął się czule.


End file.
